Coffee House
by Merula
Summary: OOC, AU, 1x2- that's DuoHeero. Sap. Pure Sap. Heero vanished after a misunderstanding and has reappeared. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. All of the songs belong to their respective artists. Titles and credits are at the end. NEW: Songs have been removed due to FFnet's new requirements.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero focused on the task in front of him. His movements were assured as he worked, his hands moving rapidly over the machine. He had done this task many times before, but he knew that he needed to focus nevertheless. Otherwise a disaster might occur.

People moved around him, in a hurry, giving orders, seeking supplies. One part of him paid attention to their movements automatically the other part merely focused on the machine.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"You really are the best, you know that?" A sweet voice cooed in his ear. Not again.

"What is it this time Susie?"

"I forgot to put table 12's order in... can I sneak it up?"

Heero sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Susie purred and moved two cups ahead in the line.

Heero shook his head and poured out the foam for a latte. From piloting a gundam to brewing coffee was a big change, but on the whole, he preferred the coffee.

After the Mariemaia uprising, Heero had wandered around for a while trying to figure out where he belonged. He had thought for a brief while that he had found a place, but that dream had been broken into pieces.

Six months ago, he had ended up here. He had enrolled in the nearby university, and although he didn't need it, he had taken a job at the local coffeehouse. It forced him to interact with others and he liked to think that he had gotten better at it.

He made the coffee automatically, every cup perfect, as Susie was wont to tease. It was a relief of sorts to deal with something so _normal_ everyday. He had been happy with his job and happy with his classes, until three weeks ago.

The manager of the coffee house had decided that on Friday nights she wanted live entertainment- nothing too loud, just some soothing stuff for the crowd to listen to as they socialized.

She had gone through the music department at the University and hired two guys to come in and play acoustic guitars and sing.

Heero had been all for the idea- the busier the crowd the more tips he got- until he saw who she had hired. He'd had no idea that those two attended his university up until he'd heard them start playing and peeked around the corner at the sound of familiar voices. He had recognized them immediately.

After all, one of them had sung only for him not that long ago.

The coffee counter was separated from the rest of the place by a wall. The in-and-out people would go to the counter to get their drinks; the rest would find a seat and wait for a server. Heero hid himself behind his machine most of the time anyway, so he didn't know if they had been in before or not.

Had they? Had they seen him and just dismissed his presence? He had vanished on them after all. Or did they even know he was there? He had pondered the possibilities ever since they had gotten up on that stage. He had debated the wisdom of approaching them, trying to at least restart the friendships that he missed.

He hadn't managed to get up the courage to do more than peek at the stage however. He blew his bangs out of his eyes and sighed. When had he become such a coward?

Duo cradled his guitar gently, tuning the strings as he waited for Quatre to get the mikes settled.

He was glad that they had gotten this gig. It was a blast. Quatre had a music minor and Duo took classes in that department simply for the fun of them. He was fond of the 'Java Jive' coffeehouse; ever since he and the others had started attending school it had become one of their favorite weekend night hangouts. It was nice to play in front of an audience and usually diverting enough that he didn't think about things that he shouldn't.

Quatre finished with the mikes then took the chair next to Duo and picked up his own already-tuned guitar.

"Ready when you are," he said to Duo with a smile.

"Start with the usual?"

"Of course."

Duo let his fingers wander along the strings and was glad to see that a number of the customers paused in their conversations to look towards the stage. They started singing 'Java Jive'.

Soft laughter broke out among the patrons. Duo didn't mind. The fact that he and Quatre had known the song was one of the reasons that they had gotten the job.

As he sang, he glanced towards 'their' table. Trowa was there of course. He never missed. Wufei and his girlfriend came less often, but tonight they were cuddled up together in the booth too.

It still ticked Duo off a bit that the man responsible, though unwillingly, for Duo's unhappiness was in a happy relationship.

He had to remind himself that it wasn't Fei's fault that he'd totally screwed Duo's relationship by scaring Heero off. He had, in his own mixed up way, been trying to help. Fei had been horrified when his plan had backfired. Not half as horrified as Duo had been of course. Their friendship had gained some serious cracks; not including the broken ribs Duo had gifted Fei with.

Their friendship was better now, mostly thanks to Wufei's persistence with his apologies.

Duo had almost forgiven him. It had been nearly a year after all.

Still, his lingering irritation with the Chinese pilot led him to grin into the mike when they finished the first song.

"This one is dedicated to you Fei." He began: Puff the Magic Dragon...

Wufei grimaced, but when Relena poked him in the ribs he lost the frown. She managed him very well, Duo thought. That was a subtle little reminder.

They finished the song, and Duo decided to stop torturing Fei. He nodded at Quatre, meaning that the blond could choose the next song.

Quatre grinned back and started an old Elizabethan round.

Duo joined in as they started the round but his mind was wandering. Where had his true love vanished off to? After the first war, he and Heero had stuck together, 'mopping up' some things that needed to be dealt with. Then the Mariamaia rebellion had happened.

And Fei had his fateful conversation with Heero.

Fei had wanted Relena, who at that time was still mooning over the Wing pilot. Fei'd hoped that if Relena realized that Heero was with Duo, she'd get over her crush. Instead of just telling Relena the truth, he'd gone to talk to Heero instead. Relena had admitted later that even if Wufei had told her that Heero was 'with' Duo that she might not have believed him. Which is what Wufei had deduced.

So, he'd told Heero that now that the war was over, Duo could finally settle down with Hilde. Wufei had hinted to the Wing pilot that a future with Hilde had been in Duo's plans all along. Fei had been hoping to push the other pilot into declaring his true feelings for Duo to everyone and hopefully freeing Relena from her crush.

It had backfired miserably. Heero had vanished within the hour. He had left no note, no message, and no sign at all of where he had gone. He had been missing for days before Wufei had finally admitted to Duo what he had done.

Duo knew that it was partly his fault. He and Heero had never really talked about their relationship- something Duo bitterly regretted now.

Maybe it wasn't Fei's fault at all; maybe Heero had just gotten tired of Duo and taken the Hilde story as a good excuse to vanish.

They finished the song and Duo caught Quatre gazing at him with an odd look.

Duo straightened himself up a bit and started the next song, almost defiantly. He wasn't going to get depressed over this tonight.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Heero smiled to himself as he listened to Duo sing. He remembered how the longhaired pilot would sing this song whenever they left the atmosphere- either out to the colonies or back to Earth.

He wondered if Hilde was out there listening to Duo.

His hands twisted the steamer nozzle almost savagely. It was his own fault. He never should've assumed that Duo was interested in more than a diversion.

When Chang had told him that Duo was going to settle down with Hilde, Heero had felt like shooting him. Not that it was Chang's fault. It wasn't a good idea to kill the messenger- even if they delivered the deathblow.

He knew that he should've confronted Duo, should've made the other tell him why he'd let things get so intense between them. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't take the chance that Duo would laugh it off, that Duo didn't feel the same way Heero did.

Again he wondered why he was such a coward when it came to Duo.

The song had changed. He remembered this one too. Did Duo sing to Hilde when they curled up in bed?

Everything had been all right when he was with Duo. It wasn't until he was alone that he had felt like he didn't know what to do.

Even now, with his normal life and normal job, he still felt empty, like he was missing something important.

He knew what it was. And it wasn't his anymore. He wished there was a way to get it back.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Duo found himself having trouble focusing on the song. What was wrong with him tonight? Was everything going to remind him of Heero?

He recognized the signs. He was in danger of sliding into one of his depressions. The music nights usually held off the depression- he couldn't start the slide again now. Duo tried to shake it off. He knew the others worried when he got like this. He just had to make it through the night and then he could go home and lock himself up in his lonely room for a while.

Quatre seemed to sense that something was up. He started the next song before Duo could.

Duo let his fingers wander over the strings in the melody as Quatre sang. The song was funny and sweet, but its lost love theme was not helping.

Did every damn song they know have to be about love?

Heero paused in his work. Duo's voice had sounded a bit shaky at the end of the last song. Was he tired? Getting sick?

When Quatre sang the next song alone, Heero started to get worried. Duo wasn't his to worry about anymore, he tried reminding himself, but it didn't help.

Quatre finished his song and gave Duo a decidedly worried look. Under the cover of the applause, Duo whispered: "No more love songs, Q, okay?"

Quatre nodded understandingly. He smiled and started a cowboy song.

Duo joined in on the chorus, relieved. He focused on the song, closing his eyes.

Heero finished the last cup in his lineup for the moment and went to peek around the corner, his concern getting the better of him.

Quatre was singing. Duo's fingers were moving over the strings of his guitar, his eyes were closed.

He looked tired and thin. Worn, Heero thought, as though he was stretched to his limits. He had looked the same at certain points during the war- but why now? What was going on? Heero scanned the audience and wasn't surprised to see some familiar looking people at a table near the stage, two of them oddly close.

But the one he had expected to see was missing. Had something happened? Was that why Duo was depressed?

"What are you looking at?" Susie asked from over his shoulder.

"The singer- he looks kind of tired." Heero answered honestly.

"Duo?" Susie blinked. "I guess he does. He's a cutie though. All the girls in psych try and ask him out. He always says no."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Not that I know of. He says he doesn't like to date." Susie shook her head. "A pure waste, that is."

It was Heero's turn to blink. No girlfriend? Doesn't like to date?

And Duo doesn't lie.

So maybe...

He went back to his machine and took down a cup. It was almost time for the pair to take a break.

Duo opened his eyes when Quatre told their audience that they were taking a short break. They left the stage and headed for their table.

Trowa scooted over to make room for Quatre. He and Wufei were talking about their philosophy course, a subject that usually kept them up for hours until their two housemates threatened mayhem if they didn't turn of the lights and get to bed.

Duo slid in next to Relena. She gave him an understanding look and squeezed his arm gently. Relena had been surprisingly sympathetic when she had discovered what was really going on- once she got over her initial surprise.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Wufei looked over at the two of them and Duo saw the flash of guilt in his eyes.

Duo looked away, not wanting to deal with it now. He saw his favorite waitress and raised a hand to her. She grinned at him and made her way over.

"This is for you," Susie said, setting the cup on the table.

"I didn't order anything yet." Duo blinked at her. The cup was steaming and the liquid inside smelled like peppermint. "Oh, wow, the perfect guy is working tonight?"

Everyone knew that there were four usual baristas. One was abysmal, but she was related to the owner so she was never going to lose her job. Two were good, but the fourth made every cup perfect every time. There were people who would only come in when he was working, Susie claimed.

"Our prince of the steamer is indeed on tonight," Susie smiled. "And he sent that _especially_ for you. He said you sounded like you weren't feeling well."

"That was nice of him." Duo dug in his pocket, but Susie shook her head.

"You weren't listening, cutie. It's on him," she winked. "Lucky you..." She chuckled and started to walk away. Duo blinked. He was tempted to send it back with her, but the cup did smell really really good...

"Hey Susie," Duo called after her. "Tell him I said thanks, okay?"

She waved her hand in the air and vanished into the crowd.

"Seems like you have an admirer," Relena teased.

"Uh, maybe or maybe the guy thought I sounded bad tonight." Duo retorted as he took a sip of his drink. It was very good.

"Doubtful, you sounded fine." Relena laughed.

"It sounds like he's interested," Wufei suggested carefully. Duo raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I'm not."

"Duo," Trowa took a breath. "It couldn't hurt to go out once in a while, could it?" Duo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to."

"Heero's been gone for nearly a year." Quatre chimed in.

Duo glowered at him. "I'm well aware of that Quatre."

It was an old argument and one Duo was tired of. He was tempted to take his perfect cup of coffee and sit someplace else. He was not going to budge on this topic and they damn well knew it.

Wufei opened his mouth again, but Relena covered it with her hand.

"Stop it." Relena shook her head. "You three know how Duo feels about this and pushing him is not going to help him." Once again, Duo thought, Relena proves that she's way smarter than the other three. Then she turned to him.

"Duo, could it hurt just to make friends with the guy? After all, it's kind of arrogant of us to assume he wants to date you because he sent you a cup of coffee. Maybe he's just trying to make friends. He might simply be a music lover." She grinned and Duo had to smile back. Wufei covered her hand with his and kissed her palm.

"Good crowd tonight," Duo looked around, changing the subject. "Ah, I think we're getting a fan following Quatre!"

"Yeah right," Quatre laughed. "Well, other than these three of course!"

"I'm here for the coffee," Trowa said solemnly and ducked when Quatre threw his napkin at him.

"I'm here because my boyfriend made me show up," Relena teased and Fei snorted.

"I think it was your idea, woman!"

"Of course, the singers are good-looking too..."

As they bickered, Duo forced himself to relax and sip his coffee. It couldn't hurt to make friends with someone who made such good coffee, could it? Then he'd have someone else to go talk to instead of sitting here with all these freaking lovebirds. He made up his mind- after the last set he'd go talk to the guy. Thanking someone for coffee was not asking them out on a date after all.

"Time to go back," Quatre got to his feet. Duo joined him. "You going to be okay?"

"Just fine." Duo picked up his guitar and sat down. Quatre had ended the last set, so Duo started a new one.

It was a sad song, but it wasn't about love. Duo thought he'd do better if he stuck to the other kinds of songs, few as they were.

Quatre followed his lead when it was his turn.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero was relieved to hear that when Duo started the next set he sounded better. He didn't think the coffee would've helped all that much, maybe the small break had.

As if the thought of a break had summoned her, his boss appeared behind him.

"Heero, take your 20 okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. He went to the end of the counter and removed his apron. He struggled with temptation for a minute to go take a good long look at Duo.

Every other night he'd been able to resist it. Had gone outside in the dark and let the wind cool him off.

Tonight though- she wasn't here. Susie said there wasn't a girlfriend. There was a chance... a very slight one true, but a chance...

And then he heard a familiar tune start and it was the extra push he needed.

_Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? _

_Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on, _

_Cause I know I don't belong, _

_Here in heaven..._

Duo had sung that one for him too, late at night in bed. He'd told Heero that it reminded him of the ones he'd lost at Maxwell Church. He knew that they would've disapproved of him following the path he had.

Listening to Duo sing it now, Heero wondered if he still felt guilty or if he had begun to make his peace with their loss.

He remembered holding Duo against him in the dark, soothing his tears away.

Even now he could hear the hint of them as Duo sang. His heart ached for the other man. He walked around the corner and found an empty place on the back wall. He let his shoulders rest against the dark wood as he leaned back.

He watched them perform, studying Duo closely, storing up the memory with all the others of his former lover. Duo's eyes were open now, and he was smiling, but it wasn't his real smile. Heero's worry increased.

Quatre picked up the pace with his next song, trying to pull Duo up with him.

Heero caught the concerned look that Quatre gave Duo and then saw the blond shoot a look out into the audience.

Heero gave the table that Quatre looked towards a brief glance more to confirm Hilde's absence than anything else.

He blinked and looked again. Relena had her head on Wufei's shoulder? He had been right about that earlier observed closeness. How had that happened?

He looked back at the stage when he recovered his wits. Duo seemed to understand what Quatre was doing and was ignoring it.

Heero frowned. Duo was obviously depressed. Quatre was looking at Duo with a worried expression. So were Trowa and Relena. Wufei looked- guilty? Heero wanted to go over and make the others tell him what was going on.

He had a sinking feeling that it would take longer than the short amount of time he had left for his break though. Afterwards, he promised himself. After I'm off shift I'll go talk to them...

Duo was ignoring or didn't notice the looks Quatre was giving him. He started the next song with a faint grin.

Duo was getting tired of Quatre's concern. He wasn't dying for goodness sakes. If people could die of a broken heart he would've been dead months ago.

He looked up and away from the crowd near the stage and his eyes met those of a dark haired man standing near the back of the room.

Heero? It couldn't be!

Heero found himself frozen in place, staring into the eyes of his former lover. Was that _longing _in Duo's expression?

Duo...

At that moment, a large group of people passed into the coffee house, blocking Heero's view of the stage.

At the same time, his boss called out his name. His break was over. Heero went back reluctantly.

Duo blinked as the people applauded the end of the song. The man who had been leaning against the back wall of the shop had vanished as if he had never been there.

Was he going mad? He had seen Heero standing there! He had even seen the other's lips move to form his name...

Hadn't he?

Quatre shook his head slightly. That was odd- for a second he could've sworn that he'd seen Heero standing in the back of the coffee shop.

It couldn't be, he reasoned. He just had Heero on his mind, that was all. Duo was having one of his 'bad' times and so Quatre had been thinking about their missing friend.

Duo had 'bad' times occasionally, when he got depressed, ever since Heero had vanished. He tended to just lock himself up in his room until it passed, and he had never had one at one of their gigs before. Usually the music kept him cheerful.

Quatre didn't like to think that the bad times had only been increasing lately, not decreasing, as they should have over time. He had suggested once, cautiously, that perhaps Duo needed to go and talk to someone- professional. Duo hadn't spoken to him for days after that.

Quatre cursed inwardly. He should've leapt off the damn stage the minute he saw that apparition. Even if it wasn't Heero, just someone that looked like him...

Quatre admitted to himself that he was getting desperate. He wished that he had gone behind Duo's back and started looking for Heero. But Duo had been so insistent..

Duo started the next song, even though it was Quatre's turn. Quatre followed along, though the subject matter made him wonder if Duo had seen what he had.

Trowa watched the pair on the stage and sighed internally. It looked like Duo was having a bad night- not that anyone who didn't know him would be able to tell.

Wufei and Relena were talking in soft voices to each other, heads close together. The picture of a couple in love.

How must it be for Duo, Trowa suddenly wondered, to be surrounded by people in love all the time?

He got to his feet.

"I'm going to go grab a dessert."

"Why not have Susie get it for you?" Relena asked.

"I want to look at them." Trowa explained and headed towards the to-go area.

Heero was back at his machine, filling orders, wondering how he was going to approach the others at the end of his shift.

"Hey, Heero, can you go get us some more milk- we are totally out up here," the counter guy asked as he closed the fridge.

"Sure thing, Kurt." Heero finished the last cup and headed towards the back.

Trowa was standing in front of the counter and paused at what had sounded like a familiar voice. He looked up, but only saw the grinning face of the counter man.

Must've been my imagination, he thought and focused on the desserts in front of him.

"I'll be right back," Wufei told Relena, getting to his feet. She smiled at him and turned her gaze back to the stage.

Wufei headed back towards the restrooms, his mind on his obviously depressed friend. It had been all his fault. He had hoped to spur Yuy into saying something to Duo, making their relationship a permanent one. After all the man had fought for everything else he had wanted.

Apparently that will to fight had not extended to his lover. Heero had vanished, and though Fei had gotten what he wanted out of it- Relena- Duo had not.

And Duo had not been the same since.

As he walked towards the back, one of the coffee house guys carrying a box of milk brushed by him.

"Sorry," the guy muttered and kept going.

Wufei went into the bathroom and paused for a moment. That voice had sounded familiar- and there had been a flash of blue eyes under dark hair.

He shook his head, knowing that his own guilty conscience was playing with him. Heero wasn't going to be working at a coffee house. Fei had a sinking feeling that Heero had most likely self-destructed somewhere. One more sin on his already burdened conscience...

Quatre was singing when Trowa got back to the table. Trowa recognized it as one of Duo's favorite songs. He knew what his lover was trying to do.

"Biscotti?" Relena raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down. "That's not much of a dessert."

"I don't like chocolate," Trowa smiled at her.

She shook her head at him sadly. Wufei returned and sat next to her.

"Duo seems to be having a bad time tonight," Relena frowned slightly as she looked at the stage. Usually when Quatre sang this one, it made Duo grin at the very least.

Tonight he was just playing along, lips curved in the faintest of smiles.

Wufei looked down into his cup and Trowa picked up his biscotti.

"It happens sometimes," Trowa said softly.

"Sometimes?" Relena looked at them. "Doesn't it seem like it's happening more frequently lately?"

They didn't answer her.

"Don't you think he needs to talk to somebody?"

"He nearly took Quatre's head off when he suggested it." Wufei told her. "We didn't try again."

"You can't let this continue."

"Relena- what can we do?" Trowa met her gaze. "Duo refuses to talk to anyone. We can't make him go."

"Besides, he just locks himself in his room for a while. When he comes out he's fine." Wufei added.

"For how long?" Relena demanded. "And what happens when he doesn't come out someday? What happens when he decides that he can't live with the depression anymore?"

The two men looked at each other and then back at her silently. She saw that they had already considered that possibility.

And they still weren't going to do anything.

"You're just going to let him kill himself?"

"Lena- that's only a possibility! He may snap out of it." Wufei protested.

Snap out of it? Relena nearly snarled. She looked up at the stage. Duo's eyes were focused on his strings. She mentally compared the man before her with the boy that she had known during the war.

His vitality- that spark that had always burned in his eyes was completely gone. Even right after Heero had vanished it had lingered- igniting now and then. How long had it been since she'd seen it? How could the others not have seen that he was dying before their eyes? How had she missed it?

"Have you found any trace of Heero?"

"We haven't looked." Trowa told her and Relena's anger increased.

"Why the hell not?" She snapped. Wufei answered her:

"Duo said not to. He said we'd never find Heero if he didn't want to be found. So he forbid us, and we respected his wishes."

Relena's fingers tightened on her cup as she resisted the urge to throw it at the two men at her table. How stupid could they be? Listening to the voice of Duo's depression instead of doing what was best for their friend?

"I'm getting some coffee," she snapped before she did something that she might regret later, and got up from the table.

"Lena-" Fei reached out to her, but she pushed his hand away.

"Not now."

Relena turned her back on them and headed towards the to-go counter. Her anger only increased with every step. How could they do that to Duo?

Argh! Time to ask that perfect coffee guy to make her a big cup of the hottest coffee he could manage and then she'd throw it on the two of them and then throw the cup at Quatre for good measure. How could they just stand by and do nothing?

As she stood in line she summoned her control over herself. Well, they may have given up, but she wasn't going to. She had a lot of friends and resources at her fingertips. She'd get some help for Duo and make him accept it! And she'd track Heero down and drag him back!

Somehow...

"Can I help you?" Kurt smiled at the pretty blonde. She was frowning and he hoped she didn't have a complaint about the coffee. Heero had made it after all- it couldn't have been bad.

"I want a really big, really hot cup of coffee," Relena told him.

"Really hot?" Kurt repeated. It was never good if the customers wanted really hot coffee. Usually it meant they wanted to throw it on someone.

"Extremely hot. _Scalding_."

Okay, that was really not good.

"Uh, miss, you seem a bit agitated. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Relena took a deep breath. It wasn't good if she was broadcasting her anger.

"Why don't you let Heero make you one of his soothing specials? Very calming."

Huh? Relena stopped before she told the guy that she didn't want to be soothed, thank you very much.

"Heero?" Relena repeated instead. Kurt gestured to the guy working the coffee machine.

"Our perfect coffee guy." Relena blinked, looked, blinked again. The man in front of the machine didn't look towards her; he was focused on his work.

Relena nearly broke out into hysterical giggles.

No wonder this place served a perfect cup of coffee. They had the Perfect Soldier to make it.

And here was the help she needed for Duo. Hopefully Heero would cooperate.

He will cooperate, she thought. Or else.

"So that's your perfect coffee guy?" She asked Kurt with a smile. "He's cute. Is he single?"

He'd better be!

Quatre was singing when Relena got back to the table, her mug in her hands. She was smiling, much to Wufei and Trowa's surprise. She sat down next to them and smiled wider at their expressions.

"I see you got your coffee?" Wufei said lamely. He had expected Relena to be in a slightly- different mood. She seemed positively glowing.

"Uh huh." She took a sip and turned towards the stage, looking perfectly content and happy with her world. Wufei nearly reached out a hand to her, but thought twice about it. There was something in the set of her shoulders- and that glint in her eye... better safe than sorry.

The song ended and Quatre thanked the audience for listening, reminding them that he and Duo would be back next weekend.

Duo put his guitar in his case and snapped it shut. He wanted nothing more than to go home and close himself into his room. He knew that the others would want to hang around the coffee house until it closed. If he went home early, then they'd be upset.

Relena gave him a dazzling smile when he slid into the seat next to her.

"You guys did great tonight," she told him. Duo knew that she hadn't missed the little back-and-forth stuff he and Quatre had been pulling. But then again, she was a diplomat.

"Thanks 'Lena."

The others were silent and Duo wondered if they were about to give him another one of their 'cheer up' lectures.

It didn't happen.

"Say, Duo, why don't you and I go get a cup of coffee?" Relena suggested brightly.

"Uh," Duo looked around. "Susie is right there..."

"Oh no. You need to thank that coffee guy, right?"

Duo blinked at her. Relena was smiling, but he saw determination in her expression.

So that was it, Duo thought. Instead of the lecture, they were going to try and get him to go out with someone else and Relena was the poor soul elected to do the dirty work.

"C'mon, Duo." She got to her feet. "It would be rude not to say thank you."

She had a point. He didn't have to issue- or accept an invitation after all. He let Relena drag him across the room, noting that Trowa and Wufei were now leaning over the table talking intently to Quatre. Letting him in on the plan no doubt.

Sheesh.

The counter was nearly deserted; an odd occurrence but one Relena and Duo were both thankful for, though for different reasons.

She pushed him towards the coffee machine, behind which he could make out the top of a head. Relena smiled encouragingly, even as he rolled his eyes at her.

Heero wiped the machine down. It was the end of his shift. Jean would cover the machine until closing, but he wanted to leave her with a clean workspace.

He blinked when a tentative, familiar voice spoke on the other side of the machine.

"Uh, hey, I wanted to say thanks for the coffee. It was really good." Heero braced himself and then peeked out from behind the machine. Duo's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm glad you liked it," Heero muttered inanely and wanted to kick himself. The color was draining out of Duo's face and Heero grew alarmed. He moved quickly to the other side of the counter.

"Heero? It's really you?" Duo asked softly.

"It's me." Heero confirmed. "It's good to see you, Duo." He added cautiously. Duo wrapped both his arms around Heero's waist and hugged him tightly. Heero returned the hug, disturbed to discover that Duo was shaking.

"Heero- don't leave me again..." The plea was whispered, a faint thread of sound, perhaps not meant to be heard at all, but Heero caught it. The implications were obvious and Heero found that he was shaking as well.

"I won't," he managed, just as soft. Duo's arms tightened at Heero's words. "Not ever again."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Song Credits:

Java Jive- Manhattan Transfer

Puff the Magic Dragon- Peter, Paul & Mary

Scarborough Faire-Simon & Garfunkel

Major Tom- Peter Schilling

Follow Me-Uncle Kracker

Side of the Road-Andie McDowell

Riders in the Sky-Johnny Cash

3 Wooden Crosses- Randy Travis

Hotel California- The Eagles

Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton

Back in the Saddle- Gene Autry

Mrs. Robinson- Simon & Garfunkel

The Scotsman- Mike Cross

Everywhere- Michelle Branch

Callisto- Tom Smith


	2. Rest of the story?

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

For those of you that said the ending to the last was abrupt, I knew it was, because I cut off these pages, since I thought they were a bit… sappy? Waffy? Something. So, if you like, here is more of Coffee House.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero held onto Duo tightly, feeling the shakiness beginning to ebb. A faint noise made him look to the side. Relena was standing nearby, tears in her eyes.

"Relena?"

"Heero. I'm glad to see you." She smiled. "Duo missed you a lot."

"I missed him." That didn't seem to cover it all but Relena seemed to understand. Her smile increased.

"An old friend of yours Heero?" Heero's boss appeared at the counter. She was smiling too. "Your shift is over, dear. Why don't you take some time to catch up?"

"Thanks Jean." He needed to talk to Duo. Preferably someplace private. There was more going on here than he had realized. "Duo- I don't live too far from here. Will you come home with me so we can talk?"

"Yes," Duo answered, finally letting go. Though he still kept one arm around Heero's waist. Heero looked towards Relena.

"Relena- do you mind..." She was nodding before he finished.

"You two need some time alone. I'll tell the others." She walked back out towards the tables, pausing briefly to touch Duo's hair and Heero's shoulder. "It's so good to see you Heero. We've all missed you."

Relena was humming when she returned to the table.

"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked, with a faint frown.

"He really hit it off with the coffee guy. They went off to talk somewhere." Relena was amused by the reaction this comment caused with the other three.

"Really?"

"Where did they go?"

"What happened?"

Relena smiled wider. "They went off to talk. Duo's a grown up. I figured he'd be fine. He said to tell you guys not to worry, he'll be home later."

llllllllllllllllllll

Heero guided Duo down the street in silence. His apartment wasn't even half a block away and he figured conversation could wait until they were out of the cold. Duo didn't speak, but his grip on Heero never slackened.

They climbed the stairs and Heero dug in his pocket for his keys. The door opened and he ushered Duo inside, turning to close the door behind him.

The moment the door was closed, Duo was in his arms, his lips pressed against Heero's almost desperately. Heero kissed him back, holding on tightly. Duo was flushed when Heero let him go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?"

"You probably have someone else..."

"There hasn't been anyone since you." Heero took a breath, as he admitted: "Didn't want anyone else if I couldn't have you." Duo shivered and Heero realized that the room was freezing.

Heero sat Duo down on the bed and went to go turn on the heater. The studio was tiny and it would warm up quickly.

Duo was sitting where Heero had left him, his eyes following Heero as he turned the heater on and locked the door.

"Have you lived here long, Heero?" He asked.

"Six months or so." Heero was relieved to hear Duo's normal tone return.

"Six months?" Duo repeated.

"Yes. I've been going to the university."

"The university." Duo frowned. "Have you been working at the coffee house all that time?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you know- I mean- you must've seen me?" Heero sat down next to him and sighed.

"Yes." He reached out automatically and took Duo's cold hand in his, answering the next question before Duo could ask it. "I thought you were with Hilde. Why aren't you? What happened?"

He was surprised to see Duo snarl slightly. "I never was with Hilde. I never had any plans to be with Hilde. Wufei made it all up."

"What?! Why?" Heero frowned. "Did he want you?"

Duo blinked in astonishment.

"You have to be kidding!"

"Why else would he do it?"

"Because he wanted Relena!" Duo nearly laughed at the expression of complete incomprehension on Heero's face.

Heero flung himself backwards onto the mattress and covered his eyes. "What? Why would telling me that you were going to go off with Hilde get him Relena? That makes no fucking sense!"

Duo found himself smiling, despite everything. He lay down beside Heero, propping himself up onto one elbow.

"Sure it does. In Wufei-land it was a totally logical course of action." Heero lowered his hands.

"Explain it to me?" He begged, reaching out a hand to trace Duo's cheek, pleased to see a real smile on the other's face. "Please?"

Duo closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Heero's fingers before he answered. "If you thought I was going to leave with Hilde, then you'd obviously say something that would make our relationship public in order to have me stay with you. Then Relena would see that you were gay and get over her crush."

"That's insane." Heero frowned. Chang had some serious explaining to do, as far as he was concerned. But Duo's smile had vanished, and he was more important at this moment.

"Why did you believe him? You know that Hilde has never been more than a sister to me."

"No, I didn't." Heero shook his head. "You never told me that. And Fei is your best friend- I figured he knew better than I did. We never talked about things like that."

"I know." Duo nodded. "But-" He paused and a shadow crossed his expression. Heero knew what was going through his mind.

"I should've come to you. I should've talked to you before I left."

"Yes." Heero heard the anguished note in Duo's voice.

"I'm so sorry Duo. I told you- I figured Chang knew, and I couldn't bear to hear you tell me the same. I thought after I left that you had settled down with Hilde.

I didn't know any better until tonight when Susie told me that you didn't have a girlfriend."

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And then you sent me the coffee."

"Yes."

"Why?" Heero knew that Duo already knew why. But he answered him anyway.

"Because I was hoping for another chance. If you didn't come back to see me, I was planning on going out to talk to you after my shift was over." His fingers moved from Duo's cheek up into his braid. "Can I have another chance? I won't blow this one. I won't let anyone drive me away from you." Duo put his head down on Heero's shoulder, relaxing into the other's embrace.

"I want that Heero- more than you know. But I can't bear it again if you leave. You have to promise to stay- no matter what."

Heero heard the tremor in Duo's voice, remembered the way the other had clung to him in the coffeehouse.

"I promise to stay. No matter what." He lightened his tone, hoping to bring Duo out. "Even if Chang tells me that he's eloping with you, I won't leave." He heard Duo laugh shakily.

"Fei? Straight as an arrow Fei?" Duo shook his head. "You'd damn well better not. Besides he's head over heels for Relena."

"Apparently," Heero frowned. "I still don't understand that one. I mean, if he wanted you, then it would make sense. Are you sure...?"

Duo choked. "Why would you even think that he'd want me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Heero smiled, his fingers entangled in the end of Duo's braid. Duo flushed. He had almost forgotten, had tried to make himself forget, how affectionate Heero could be when they were alone.

"Prejudiced." He accused, trying to regain his composure.

"Always." Heero retorted.

"Trust me. Fei did all this to get Relena."

"And he got her." Heero took a deep breath.

"Oh yes. She visited him a lot in the hospital. Got to know him pretty well then."

"Hospital?" Heero repeated.

"I was a bit upset," Duo snuggled closer. "I, ah, broke a few of his ribs and... other things when I found out what he did."

Heero suppressed a smile. "I trust he learned his lesson?"

"I think so. He apologized more times than I can count. Besides I think the other guys might be a bit upset if I broke anything else on him."

Heero snorted. "Do you think they'd mind if I did?"

Duo laughed, and Heero hugged him tighter for a moment. "Relena might- and we owe her. She's the one that dragged me up there tonight." Heero nodded, and then was silent for a long moment, his hand playing with Duo's braid.

"True. Besides the one you should really be angry with is me."

Duo shook his head. "No. We never did talk about- this. And that is as much my fault as yours. More..."

"Duo- stop." Heero tilted his head up and kissed him. Then he tucked Duo's head under his chin. "Just accept that we were both at fault and let me hold you a while."

"Okay." Duo returned to his former position, head on Heero's shoulder.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Relena watched Fei pace the living room as she cuddled down on the sofa, her territory on the weekends when she came to visit the guys. This was terribly amusing. Hardened Gundam pilots waiting up for their roommate to get home. Like they were a teenager's dad or something... She hid a giggle. She could tell them about the fact that the coffee guy was Heero... but she was still a bit mad at them.

Dorothy was rubbing off on her.

"Where is he?" Fei said irritably.

Relena smirked. "I daresay he's doing exactly what you wanted him to do. He's off having a good time with the coffee house guy. So will the three of you please go to bed and let me get some sleep?"

"But..." Quatre protested.

"Guys, I told you. He and the coffee house guy really hit it off." She paused for a moment. "Just go to bed okay? Quit acting like his parents. He's a college student. He's supposed to stay out late having fun."

"But Duo..."

"Is finally acting like you guys want him to act. Don't complain."

They wandered off to bed a little after that. Relena curled up on the couch with a happy sigh. Duo being gone so long meant that he and Heero had hopefully gotten everything straightened out between them.

Or it would be her turn to beat some sense into somebody, Relena laughed to herself. In a non-violent way of course.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero woke up. He was warm and comfortable, which was not an unusual morning feeling, but something about it was different.

He lifted an eyelid. A blurry mass of brown filled his vision. He blinked, and things came into focus.

Duo. Here.

He blinked again. Duo was sprawled over his chest. The blankets had been pulled over them, but he was still dressed. He remembered Duo falling asleep mid-sentence and instead of moving him, Heero had just pulled the blankets around them.

He caressed Duo's hair, following the line of the braid over and over, soothingly. He had missed doing this. Had missed going to sleep in his arms. Had missed waking up next to him. Had simply missed him.

Duo stirred. He lifted his head and blinked sleepily at Heero, his confused look turning into a delighted smile. He put his head back down and snuggled closer.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Almost seven." Duo blinked.

"Seven? Like seven am?"

Heero laughed. "Exactly."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you..."

"It's okay. I fell asleep too." He tugged Duo's braid. "Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Me too." Heero frowned faintly. He thought about how Duo had looked to him at the coffee house. Tired and worn. He looked down and felt his heart pound just a bit harder.

Duo was looking better. Was it because of him?

"Shit." Duo sat up. "I have to call the guys. I'm sure Relena told them where I was so they weren't up all night, but they are probably going nuts. I'm sure they want to see you too."

Heero gestured to the phone. "You all live together?"

"Quatre wanted to share a house so we wouldn't have to deal with the dorm thing. It made sense- even if Fei does use up all the hot water and Trowa does make the coffee way too strong in the mornings." He laughed. "Maybe you can give him lessons."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Relena was thinking that she was going to relent soon. Quatre had woken her up 15 minutes ago when he came bounding down the stairs to see if Duo had come home last night. Wufei and Trowa had been downright afterwards. They were obviously worried. Quatre was fussing in the kitchen, Fei was pacing and the cup of coffee that Trowa had handed her was undrinkable mud.

Relena wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned one final time.

The phone rang. Since it was right next to her, she snagged it before the boys could.

"Hello?"

"'Lena! Did I wake you?"

"No Duo, not at all." Fei stopped his pacing. Trowa and Quatre leaned out of the kitchen. "What's going on sweetie? Your mother-hen roomies were a bit worried that you didn't come back last night."

"You did tell them where I was, right?"

"Yes I did. I told them you and that cute coffee guy wandered off to talk."

"Lena... you didn't tell them who the guy was- did you?" Duo's tone was faintly scolding.

"Nooo," she admitted. To her complete delight, Duo laughed.

"Evil girl. No more hanging out with Doro for you!" She hadn't realized how much Duo had changed in the last year. How different his laughter had been.

"It sounds like everything went well?" She asked hopefully.

"Very well." Duo reassured her. Relena took a deep breath. Thank god.

"So, you coming home soon or do you want me to drop a toothbrush off somewhere for you? I wouldn't mind. It would give me an excuse to get a decent cup of coffee. Why do you let Tro near the coffee maker?"

"Why don't you meet us for a cup at the coffee house?" Duo asked after a moment. "The coffee guy would like to see you."

"Deal. How long?"

"Thirty minutes?"

"See you there." Relena hung up the phone and smiled at her audience. "Anyone want to go have coffee with Duo and his guy this morning?"


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: GW is not mine.

This is the end. Really. Story's done, won't be bugging you anymore with this one! Thanks for reading and hugs to everyone that commented!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo hung up the phone, chuckling.

"What is it?"

"Apparently Relena didn't tell the guys who I went off with last night." He leaned over and kissed Heero. "I think you're going to surprise them."

Heero tangled his fingers in the base of Duo's braid, frowning." I hope it's not a bad surprise."

Duo thought about that for a moment. "Wufei." He kissed Heero again. "I already beat the crap out of him though."

Heero took a deep breath, and then his frown vanished. "Want a quick shower before we meet them?"

"Take it with me?" Duo gave him a teasing smile. Heero raised an eyebrow back at him.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Relena accepted the cup of coffee Wufei handed to her. They were early- it was amazing how fast the guys had cleaned up and gotten out of the house this morning.

And even though they were early, the other three were still fretting. Quatre had taken the seat that gave him a clear view of the entrance to the sitting area. Trowa kept leaning over into Quatre's space and it wasn't just because he enjoyed being close to Quatre. Wufei had looked at his watch nearly a dozen times in the last two minutes.

Relena found it all very amusing.

"They're late," Wufei announced.

"It's just now thirty minutes," Relena countered, looking at her own watch. "Relax."

"Maybe I should wait by the door," Quatre frowned.

"I'm sure they'll see us. It's not that crowded in here." Relena took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't understand you," Wufei snapped. "Wasn't it last night you were telling us that we weren't taking care of Duo? And now you don't seem in the slightest bit worried!"

"Why should I be?" Relena smiled.

"Spending the night with someone he just met! That doesn't sound like Duo." Trowa shook his head.

"Nope, it doesn't." Relena took another sip. "So maybe the three of you need to think about that."

lllllllllllllllllllll

"It's weird to be on this side," Heero commented as he accepted his coffee from the girl at the machine.

"You could come over here and help me," she grinned at him.

"No thanks," Heero smiled as Duo leaned past to snag his cup. "Meeting some friends here this morning and we're already late."

"You're the one that invited me to shower with you," Duo grinned at him as they turned to enter the main area. "You should've known it would make us late."

"I did." Heero grinned back. He scanned the tables as they walked through the door and immediately saw the others. "There they are."

Quatre spotted them first. His mouth dropped open as they walked towards the table. Trowa was next, leaning over to see what Quatre was looking at; he stayed, leaning on his lover, eyes wide.

They watched, bug eyed, as Heero and Duo approached the table.

"Hi guys!" Duo stopped in front of the table, Heero slightly behind him. "Sorry we're late!"

Wufei had joined the staring/gaping group, and so it was Relena who answered:

"No problem," she smiled widely. "Have a seat. Did you two have a nice evening?"

"Great," Duo replied, as amused as she was. "How was yours?"

"Entertaining," she answered, smile widening. "How are you doing today, Heero?"

"Very well, thank you Relena," he answered as he sat down beside Duo. He had a small smile on his lips as well. It was hard not to- the other three were so taken aback by his appearance. "Yourself?"

"Simply wonderful."

"Heero..." Quatre found his voice first. "You... _you're_ the coffee guy? How long have you been here?"

"Yes. I've been going to the University here for the last six months."

Quatre pushed absently at Trowa, who was still leaning on him. "Six _months_?"

Wufei's chair scraped against the floor and he stood up. His face was white. His mouth opened, closed... and he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"What...?" Duo looked after him. Relena blinked.

Heero nodded understandingly. "I'll go talk to him. I'll be right back." He let his hand slide over Duo's braid. "Okay?"

"Okay," Duo agreed.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Wufei was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee house when Heero walked out. He stopped when he saw Heero.

"You've been here six months?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"You must've seen Duo!"

"I did."

"Why now? Why didn't you talk to him before?" The words were a challenge.

"You know why, Chang. I thought he was here with Hilde." Heero's tone was soft, but the menace underneath was unmistakable. Wufei stepped back a pace.

"When did you find out differently?"

"Last night. One of the girls that works here has a class with him." Wufei blinked.

"And then you sent him that coffee- didn't you?"

"Yes." Heero glared at Wufei. "I wanted him back. I missed him. I hated being away from him."

Wufei looked at the ground, away from Heero's angry glare. "Duo told you- why I said what I did?"

"Yes."

"I owe you an apology as well. I never should've done what I did- I was desperate- but that is no excuse."

"I should not have believed you."

"No."

The two of them stood silently for a long moment.

"Whatever you decide to do would be only justice." Wufei finally broke the silence.

"Duo said he already beat you up."

"He did." Wufei looked up at Heero, meeting his eyes. "And worse- I have had to watch what my actions did to him."

"What do you mean?" Heero snapped.

"He didn't..? No- he wouldn't tell you." Wufei took a deep breath. "Duo- developed a tendency to slide into depressions. He would lock himself in his room for days at a time. He... lost his vitality." Heero thought about Duo's appearance last night during the performance. Hadn't he thought the same thing? "He was dying before our eyes and we could not help him. He didn't want us to help him..."

Heero glanced worriedly over his shoulder at the coffee house. "You should've anyway."

"Last time I did something that I thought would benefit Duo, it backfired." Wufei countered. "I know it was wrong of us- but we kept hoping that he come out of it on his own. But Relena pointed out last night that he was getting worse and worse..." Wufei smiled faintly. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"We should go back in," Heero looked towards the door again, anxious to be back with Duo. Wufei gave him a startled look.

"I thought you'd want to hit me at least," he said softly.

"We're both to blame." Heero ran his fingers through his bangs. "I should have gone right to Duo- I shouldn't have let my own doubts separate us." It was his turn to smile. "And if I did beat you up, Relena might get mad at me- something I think would be safer to avoid."

Wufei nodded. "That is very true."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo watched as Heero followed Wufei out and tried to quell the rising nervousness. Was it a good idea to leave them alone together after what happened last time? What if Fei told Heero something else?

Relena was telling Quatre and Trowa how she discovered Heero working behind the coffee machine, so Duo was free to send anxious looks towards the door.

What would he do if only Wufei walked back in?

He knew he was being stupid. But then- all that time ago- hadn't he thought that Heero would've at least said goodbye if he was planning to leave? And Heero had left without a word.

Quatre listened to Relena, but let his eyes stay on Duo. He noted the nervousness that hadn't been there when Duo had walked in.

It had been the old Duo that had walked into the coffee house this morning, Heero behind him, and Quatre had been overjoyed to see him, even as the shock of seeing Heero was sinking in.

It would take a while until Duo could relax again, even with Heero back, Quatre thought, and if that was the case, then he needed to do something to help foster Duo's security. And he knew exactly what that was.

Duo kept his eyes on the entranceway, relaxing only when Heero reentered, Wufei on his heels. He was mildly surprised to see that Wufei sported no bruises. Heero hadn't sounded too forgiving this morning.

Heero smiled for Duo as he sat down next to him, one hand reaching out to brush over the back of Duo's hand. He had seen Duo's nervousness and how it faded away at his entrance. He needed to make sure that Duo knew he wasn't going anywhere again.

Wufei sat down next to Relena as she studied him under her lashes. He looked okay, so the talk must've gone well, she decided.

"You were saying that you attended the university," Quatre said to Heero. "Do you like it? What are you studying?"

"I like my classes. I haven't decided on a major yet. I chose the university because it offered a wide range of majors and wasn't expensive." Heero tilted his head to the side and answered the next question before Quatre asked it. "I didn't know you attended the college until the two of you started performing here."

"Ah," Quatre nodded. "Then why-"

"I thought Hilde might be here too."

"Hilde's on L2." Duo told him. "Working on an arts degree."

There was a short silence. Quatre broke it, leaning over the table with a smile. "So, Heero- where are you living?"

"I have a studio not too far from here."

"Are you attached to it?"

"No..." Heero raised an eyebrow. Quatre was still smiling, but he could sense the determination underneath. What was going on?

"Then maybe you'd like to move in with us? We have plenty of space, you wouldn't have to pay rent, and you know that we'd love to have you with us- wouldn't we?"

Wufei and Trowa both nodded, Trowa giving Quatre an amused look at the same time.

Without thinking, Heero turned to look at Duo. Duo was looking at Quatre, a small smile curving his lips. He turned and met Heero's gaze.

"Quatre's leaving out the bad stuff. Trowa makes mud instead of coffee, Wufei tends to blast his stereo, Quatre gets testy around finals time..."

"I do not!" Quatre protested. Duo laughed at him.

"Do too. You threw that plate at Tro's head! Good thing he's used to dodging knives..."

Quatre snorted, the smirk on his lips countering the glare he was giving Duo.

"And then there's my habits..." Duo turned back to Heero. "I tend to uh..." He paused and looked uncomfortable. How to tell Heero that he got depressed sometimes? Would he still now that Heero was back?

"I'm already aware of your habits, Maxwell," Heero tugged on the end of the braid. "You snore. Loudly. I think I can live with it." He turned to Quatre. "I'd like it very much, if it's okay with all of you."

"We'd be happy to have you back again." Quatre nodded. He looked down at his cup. "Well, I'm finished. I have a paper to write today, so I'm going home." He got to his feet, Trowa beside him. "Make all the arrangements and we'll be ready for you as soon as you can move in."

He reached out a hand and squeezed Heero's shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

"Ditto," Trowa nodded farewell and the two of them left.

"We should go too," Relena got to her feet, tugging Wufei with her. "Fei promised me a shopping trip this afternoon."

"I did what!"

"Silly boy," Relena touched his cheek. "So forgetful!" She gave Duo a sparkling smile and then hugged Heero. "Thanks for not killing my boyfriend," she whispered in his ear.

"He's only safe as long as he's dating you," Heero murmured back, making her laugh.

Wufei nodded to them. "I'm glad you're back," he said to Heero. "Both of you." He added, and took Relena's arm to lead her out of the coffee house.

Duo sighed. Heero looked at him questioningly.

"I should explain that," he said. "After you left, I, uh, got a bit depressed." He mentally kicked himself. 'Bit depressed' was an understatement. Heero deserved to know what he was getting into.

Heero reached out, taking Duo's hand in his, surprised by the way Duo's fingers squeezed back.

"I would lock myself in my room. I just- couldn't be around the others. They were so happy, you know? Quatre and Trowa? And then Wufei and Relena. Wufei, who got what he wanted and meant to help me but messed it up... I messed it up. There were lots of things I wanted to tell you, but we were fighting a war and things like that shouldn't get said, I thought..."

"I thought the same thing." Heero interrupted; worried by the way Duo's expression was darkening. "We were both stupid. But I'm here now. And I won't leave again. I promised, and I meant it. There won't be a reason for you to lock yourself away anymore."

The darkness fled from Duo's face and Heero took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Heero- I don't mean to start to get like that, it's just..."

"You're used to it now. It's a way you react." Heero got to his feet, pulling Duo up after him. "Come on. Let's go back to my apartment. We can lock ourselves up there together for awhile before I have to go to work," he smiled and Duo flushed. "We'll just have to work on positive reinforcement for a bit, right?"

Duo laughed as they exited the coffee house. "Right. That might take a bit of time."

Heero chuckled. "Like I'm going to complain?" He pulled Duo close and kissed him briefly. "I told you I wasn't going to mess this up Duo, and I know you won't either. We'll make it work this time."

"Promise?" Duo's hands tightened slightly on Heero's coat.

"I promise. Now come on." Heero started walking, tugging Duo along with him. "We have a lot to do. Positive reinforcement lessons, packing..."

Duo grinned, fingers tight around Heero's. "Then we'd better get started."


End file.
